


2. Mercy

by SuikoKitten



Series: 31 Snippets of Flik Being a Dad [2]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Flik receives and gives mercy.
Relationships: Flik & Pilika (Suikoden)
Series: 31 Snippets of Flik Being a Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977436
Kudos: 2





	2. Mercy

Blood splattered against Flik’s face as his sword sliced across a Highland Soldier’s neck. Flik didn’t stop to look at the corpse as it hit the ground minus its head. There was too much fighting to be done to stop and acknowledge the impact his actions had on other human beings with feelings, friends, and family. Flik had to focus and focus he did, parrying blows and dodging sharp blades as the enemy tried to kill him and vice versa. 

A soldier ran up to him, sword drawn and ready to kill him. Flik met him halfway, dodging the man’s sword and kicking him in the chest to knock him over. When the man landed and dropped his sword, Flik stood over him and lifted Odessa++ to kill him. They made eye contact. 

_ “Pilika, it’s going to be okay, go with Rina-”  _

_ Pilika sobbed harder. Flik sighed and picked her up like she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried silently. Flik nodded at the others, who were ready to try to escape the city. The Highlanders were letting women and children leave, but the men? Not so much. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if they refused to let him pass, especially with Pilika clinging to him like this, but they had to try.  _

_ Their little entourage made their way to the gate where a small throng of women and children were lined up, trying to leave. Several men were being forced back away from the city gates, which did not bode well for Flik. He decided against making a fuss as long as it ensured the others got out with Pilika. He could figure something else out, probably, until the others found a way to reclaim the city.  _

_ They found themselves standing at the gate, facing a soldier who was responsible for determining who left and who had to stay. There were other guards around, but not terribly close. Still, Flik was not confident that he could fight his way out without endangering the others, so he resolved himself to his fate, whatever it might wind up being.  _

_ Rina spoke to the guard, who gestured that she could leave, but pointed at Flik. “He stays.”  _

_ Rina started to speak, but Flik shushed her. “It’s fine. I’ll be alright. Take her and go.”  _

_ “But-” Rina started to object, but upon making eye contact with Flik, simply nodded, reaching for the child.  _

_ The moment that Rina grabbed Pilika and started to pull her away, Pilika began to wail, tightening her grip around Flik’s neck. Rina tried to coax her to let go, but Pilika just screamed louder. Flik felt panic rising in his chest- if he wasn’t able to get Pilika to let go of him and go with the others, the Highlanders might decide that they all have to stay!  _

_ “Hey, it’s okay…” Flik said softly. “It’s okay, you can let go. I’ll catch up-” And Pilika’s wailing went up another notch.  _

_ “Is that your daughter?” The soldier asked with an odd expression on his face.  _

_ Before Flik could answer, Rina piped up. “Yes, sir. Pilika’s mother died when she was very small and she’s terrified at the prospect of losing her father, as well. Won’t you please reconsider?”  _

_ The soldier hesitated and then nodded, stepping aside. “Get out of here before the others notice. I’ve got a daughter of my own back home. Children need their parents. Go.”  _

_ Flik couldn’t believe it, but he didn’t argue or ask any further questions. Rina thanked the soldier profusely and ushered Flik and the others through the gate. They didn’t chance looking back.  _

Flik slammed the sword down into the ground beside the soldier’s head and leaned down to whisper to him. “Stay still. Don’t get back up until everyone is gone. Do me a favor: go back home to your daughter. Children need their parents.” 

Flik ripped the sword up out of the ground and turned away, focusing on the Highlander that lunged at him next. He didn’t look back to see if the man had listened to him or not and he knew he was taking a risk by turning his back on an enemy he had not slain. He saw the man still laying there, eyes shut as he pretended to be dead as Flik passed by him after the battle was won. 

Flik smiled on his way back to the castle. 


End file.
